


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know, for a guy who had sex with a demon, you’re awful vanilla.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/gifts).



“Y’know,” Gabriel says one day as he’s flipping through the channels on the crappy motel TV, “for a guy who had sex with a demon, you’re awful vanilla.”

“I am not vanilla!” Sam retorts automatically.

Gabriel snorts. “Oh _please!_ You threw a fit when I brought out the chocolate syrup…”

“It would get everywhere!”

“…and then there’s the time I tried to rim you…”

“That’s disgusting!” Sam protests.

“…and let’s not even _talk_ about the time we tried to have sex in the library!”

“It was a public place!”

“Like I said, vanilla.”

“I am not,” Sam repeats sulkily. He knows Gabriel’s right, and he knows he’s being childish, but he doesn’t care.

Gabriel smirks at him. “Prove it.”

Sam blinks. “What?”

“Name me one kink you have.”

“I…” That’s not fair. Sam hasn’t actually had much sex. Since Jess died he’s slept with three people including Gabriel and he doesn’t want to think about the other two.

“That’s what I thought.” Angels should not be able to grin like that. “What say we try something else, hmmm?”

Sam’s eyes narrow. “What?”

Gabriel shrugs. “How do you feel about bondage?”

Sam backs up a step, involuntarily. “Oh, hell no, Gabriel, you’re not tying me up!”

“Why not? Don’t you trust me?” There’s genuine hurt behind the flippant tone.

“It’s…of course I do, but that’s got nothing to do with it! Whenever I’m tied up it’s either because something’s trying to kill me or I’m in withdrawal.”

Gabriel purses his lips. “Point. But who said you’d be the one tied up?”

Sam gapes at him for a moment, then says, “What’s the point of that? You could just snap yourself free.”

“Only if I want to. So you wanna try it?”

Sam hesitates, but the thought of having Gabriel in his power like that, even if it is just illusion, is making his blood heat. “OK.”

Gabriel looks around the motel room. “This won’t work.” He snaps his fingers and they’re suddenly somewhere else.

Sam glares. “I wish you wouldn’t do that without warning me!”

“Sorry,” Gabriel says, not sounding sorry at all, as Sam looks around.

There’s a four-poster bed against one wall, with what looks like a feather mattress and too many pillows to count.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and Sam looks over to see him holding two pairs of fuzzy handcuffs.

He stifles a laugh. “Seriously?”

“Anything else would chafe. So you still wanna do this?”

Sam nods, arousal thrumming through him again.

Gabriel sits down on the bed and peels off his shirt as Sam watches, then leans back, his arms above his head. “Well?”

Sam blushes. “Can’t you do it?”

“I could, but what’s the fun in that?”

So Sam fastens Gabriel’s wrists to the headboard, gulping as Gabriel closes his eyes. “Now what?”

Gabriel snorts. “‘Now what?’ he says. You’ve got me at your mercy, you can do whatever you want!”

Sam has to close his eyes at the rush those words give him. Sure, Gabriel isn’t _really_ in his power, and this is all illusion, but…

Sam straddles him and Gabriel grins wolfishly. “That’s more like it!”

“No talking!” Sam snaps, wondering what’s come over him.

Gabriel grins and presses his lips together tightly.

Sam’s not quite sure what to do next, but he figures getting Gabriel naked is a good start, so he wriggles down and opens his jeans. Gabriel obligingly lifts up and lets Sam pull them off, along with his boxers, and he decides not to waste the position.

Gabriel arches up when Sam takes him in his mouth, but Sam shoves him back down. Gabriel has no leverage like this, so he can do more or less whatever he wants. He pulls off again with a slurping sound and moves down to lick at Gabriel’s balls.

Gabriel whines and arches up again, and this time Sam lets him. He moves back up, licking along Gabriel’s cock before sucking him down again.

There’s a clatter from above him and Sam pulls off long enough to smirk. “Not regretting this are you?”

“I wouldn’t if you wouldn’t keep _stopping!_ ” Gabriel growls and Sam takes pity on him, taking Gabriel’s cock as far in his mouth as he can, no longer teasing.

Gabriel shoves up into him and Sam backs off slightly, breathing through his nose, trying not to gag. He moves down again, licking over the head, massaging the underside, hollowing his cheeks and Gabriel cries out and comes down his throat.

Sam manages to swallow it and pulls off. Giving Gabriel a blow job always turns him on, and looking at Gabriel still handcuffed sends another jolt of lust through him.

He undoes his own jeans and pulls them off, moving to sit on Gabriel’s chest, bracing himself on the bedposts.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, but obediently takes Sam’s cock in his mouth, lipping teasingly at the head.

Sam moans and thrusts forward. Gabriel takes him down all the way, locking eyes with him and Sam knows he’s not going to last long. Then Gabriel opens his throat and Sam lets out a noise he didn’t even know a human could produce and comes so hard he almost turns himself inside out.

Gabriel pulls off, looking smug. “So are we doing this again?”

Sam doesn’t say anything for a moment, just gasps. Finally he manages a weak grin. “Oh yeah. Definitely.”


End file.
